


The Arcana: One Shots

by Fawnsummer



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanfiction, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Spoilers, asra - Freeform, book XIII, julian devorak - Freeform, queer, the arcana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawnsummer/pseuds/Fawnsummer
Summary: One shot chapters featuring characters from The Arcana Game and apprenticesIf a chapter is NSFW I'll put it in the titleNote: The characters and world of The Arcana belong to NixHydra





	1. Asra x Julian - The Key (NSFW)

Julian was rummaging in his old desk in the library, "I know it's in here somewhere," he fumed, throwing things from the drawers onto the desktop.

Asra sighed from his perch by the window, it was a beautiful day outside, too lovely to be stuck in a dark, dingy library.

"Aha!" Julian held up a rusty key to the candlelight, "gah that's not it" he seethed, "where is that bloody key?!" He tossed it back into the drawer, slamming it so hard the desk rattled.

Asra stifled a chuckle as he watched Julian start pacing the room, running his hands furiously through those auburn curls.  
"I know it's in here somewhere..."

"Ilya." 

Julian stopped pacing and turned to Asra; the sight of him haloed by the afternoon sun through stained glass, was enough to empty his head of all logical thoughts. 

"Come with me," Asra winked at Julian over his shoulder as he strode towards the door.

☆☆☆

The halls were quiet at this hour of the day, the servants would be busy getting dinner ready for the countess upon her return from the city with Portia later. Even the faithful guard dogs; Mercedes and Melchior were nowhere to be seen. Asra sashayed confidently down the halls with Julian following, he stopped in front of a door Julian had never seen before.

"What is..."

Asra held a finger up to his lips, "this is where I stay sometimes," he whispered, opening the door.

The room was a bedroom, very similar to the others on this floor although Julian was pretty sure there wasn't a door this far down. 

"Probably another one of Asra's illusions," he thought as he surveyed the space.

"Check the bottom drawer" Asra said, locking the door they came in.

Julian turned to a large, ornate desk set against the far wall. With a sceptical glance at Asra, he opened the last drawer and rifled through its contents.  
And there it was, the key he'd been looking for. He was about to stand when he felt Asra behind him, freezing him in place.

"Why do you have this?" he croaked as Asra pressed his thighs flush against the back of his legs. The air around them changed; it pulsed with the charge of what had always been between them.

"So I could watch you bend over like this," Asra replied, his voice low.

Julian wanted to laugh but the trouble was, he wanted this... badly. 

His elbows scraped the wood as Asra pushed himself against him, "I want you in my bed" he murmured against his neck. 

Julian cursed softly as Asra stepped away from him, the sudden loss of contact like a gulf. When he turned, the look on his face was confirmation enough for Asra; he reached forward and tore Julian's shirt wide open, the buttons pinging on the surface of the desk. With no hesitation, Asra took one of his nipples in his mouth as he gripped his waist. Julian's 6'5 frame quaked under Asra's touch as he flicked his tongue over one nipple and then the other.

"Gods Ilya," he breathed, the pulse of Julian's heart beating hard against his tongue as he skimmed it across his chest.

Asra pushed Julian towards the bed, stripping off his remaining clothes. Julian gave a squeak of surprise when the back of his legs caught the bed, forcing him to fall onto his back. 

"What do you want Ilya?" he asked seductively, crawling towards him.

"You Asra, I want you."

When Julian reached for him, Asra caught his wrists and gently secured them to the bedposts with the canopy ties before removing his own clothing.

"Oh Ilya" he breathed, leaning down to capture his mouth with his own. 

Their kisses were deep and urgent; skirting the line between pleasure and pain as Asra nipped his full, bottom lip; Julian's moans nearly sending him over the edge. 

Asra pulled away to compose himself. Gods he wanted this man, and the sight of him, all tangled curls and flushed skin the shade of pink that drives him insane with desire was almost too much.

He took a breath.

Julian opened his legs wide for him, knowing exactly what he wants.

Asra couldn't wait a second longer, he bent and pressed his lips to the tense, pulsing spot he longed for. Julian groaned, his muscular arms straining against the ties.  
Reaching into the cabinet beside the bed, Asra retrieved a vial of lube, his eyes never leaving Julian's. He loved him like this; all trussed up and yearning. He'd never wanted anyone so much.

Asra's breaths came in huffs as he coated himself, leaning down to kiss the sweet, pink length of Julian as it lay hard against his abdomen. He pressed a slick finger slowly into him, licking from base to tip as he did so. Julian tried to twist his head into the pillows with no success thanks to the stays.

Asra pressed another finger in.....

"Please" Julian begged, his voice hoarse with want.

Asra straightened, gazing down at Julian's kiss bitten lips as he guided himself in, inch by glorious inch. Gods he felt good. He moved slowly, relishing the feel of Julian surrounding him, consuming him; he wasn't going to last long this way. He angled forward, scattering hot kisses over Julian's taut stomach, feeling him push up into his touch. It was too much, he needed to taste him. Asra moaned against the sweet, velvet taste of Ilya in his mouth.

"Ahhhh.." Julian cried out, the feel of Asra inside and around him making him come instantly. 

Asra's thrusts became unrelenting as he too pushed off the edge, collapsing onto Julian's damp chest.

Julian's heart thundered against his ribs, he had no words for what just happened but he felt euphoric. Asra yanked the ties that held Julian's wrists, kissing the angry, red welts that rose there.

☆☆☆

They lay in each other's arms for hours, just talking and dozing as the sun dipped below the window.

"What does the key unlock? Asra asked, watching Julian's chest tense as he trailed a finger lightly down it - he would never tire of the way Julian's body responds to his touch.

Julian gasped at the awakening contact, "I honestly don't remember."


	2. Julian x Sévérine - We Have Time (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sévérine is my apprentice and you can find out more about her by searching for her on tumblr.
> 
> This fic is NSFW but also very fluffy!

Julian has been gone for hours and now Sévérine was starting to worry. He'd told her he was just popping out for an hour or so, yet four hours had gone by and he still hadn't returned. Mazelinka had gone to visit a friend on the other side of town for the night leaving her all alone, tossing and turning as time dripped on by.

With a sigh, Sévérine rolled onto her side. On the bedside table lay her journal, a velvet pouch containing the precious deck of cards her father gave her, and a small glass vial; a tincture Julian had made for her eye. Sévérine was blinded in her left eye when a spell went wrong, causing it to cloud over, obscuring her vision, and while she'd come to terms with the loss a long time before she even met Julian, he proceeded to fuss, constantly making her eye drops to help with the weeping and occasional redness that appeared on her lash line when she was stressed or emotional. She always admonished him for his fussing but secretly, she loved it. Any attention he bestowed on her never seemed enough. She knew he cared but he was always distracted, always quick to make excuses and always first to pull away. 

There was something unspoken between them, not a particularly comforting feeling, like what she has with Asra, but something more elusive and a little dangerous. Sometimes, she was so overwhelmed with desire for him it frightened her, she feared that if she fully gave into it she wouldn't be able to stop herself. If there came a time where he kissed her and didn't pull away then she'd be done for. What if they got carried away and something happened? She had a pretty good hold on her magic these days but what if it lashed out while she was with him? What if she hurt him? Sévérine sat up in bed, her heart pounding with the thought of accidentally hurting her Ilya. She wouldn't let it happen, she could control it. Asra had taught her ways to compartmentalise the magic; spread it into various sites inside herself like bottles on a shelf. She hadn't hurt herself when she thought of him, she reflected as she trailed her fingertips over her belly. The memory of how soft his skin felt when she had her hands under his shirt when he got her to give him a 'pat down' of sorts, her breathing hitched as her hand moved lower...

A loud sound broke her out of her reverie, was that the front door? She snuggled deeper into the blankets and closed her eyes. 

The door to the bedroom creaked open, "are you awake Sévérine?" Julian whispered.

For some reason, she kept her eyes shut, feigning sleep. After a few seconds, the door closed softly. What was she thinking pretending to be asleep?! Where had he been all night? She lay there for a minute, counting heartbeats before she slipped out of bed and wrapped a robe around herself before going to find him.

♡♡♡

Sévérine stopped outside his door. Light seeped out from under it so he must still be awake. She knocked tentatively as she listened to the rhythmic sounds of what could only be Julian pacing. When he didn't answer, she pushed the door open.

Julian was indeed pacing the room; with a glass of clear liquid in his hand and wearing nothing but those shiny black trousers he favours. Sévérine bit the inside of her cheek to stop the squeak that threatened to come out at the glorious sight of him. His auburn hair was as dishevelled as ever; falling in flaming waves around his face. His skin (so soft!) was like marble; smooth and sinewy, and gods help her if those are freckles on his shoulders.

"You're awake!" Julian stopped pacing and grinned at her.

Sévérine felt her skin flush at his obvious pleasure at her appearance in his room.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, pulling the robe tighter around herself, she felt acutely aware of just how little stood between them - crackling heat and flimsy nightwear.

"Couldn't be better" he replied, knocking back the liquid before setting the glass down on the desk.

"Where have you been?" Sévérine said, unable to keep the annoyance out of her voice, "you said you'd be an hour at the most!"

"I know" he said, his face etched with guilt, "time slipped away without my realising."

Sévérine looked at him, the annoyance fading as she noticed how awkward he looked, in this small room with his arms hanging by his sides. They seemed even longer uncovered. 

"Did you find whatever it was you went out for at least?"

"I did, and more" he replied, refilling the glass from an unlabelled bottle before handing it to her.

"What is this?" she asked, sniffing the liquid suspiciously.

"Votkə" he replied, taking a swig directly from the bottle, "I found it in my old office, along with these," he gestured to a pile of papers stacked on the desk, "they're diary entries, patient notes and medicine scripts all dated around the time Lucio was supposedly murdered" Julian took another swig from the bottle.

Sévérine looked down at the stack, the glass clutched to her chest.

"You're in the clear' she said faintly. She felt Julian move to stand behind her.

"With these as proof, then yes, I'm cleared" he sighed. The nearness of him sent her heart into overdrive, she downed the drink in one quick gulp, the motion making the robe slip down, exposing her shoulder. Squeezing her eyes shut she winced as the fluid bit on the way down.

Julian hovered close, so close she felt the heat of his body. He pressed his cool lips against her bare shoulder, shooting sparks unceremoniously through her body.

"We have time Sévérine" he breathed into her skin.

Time. That one thing they never seemed to have enough of and certainly none to be had together. All because of the invisible noose around Julian's neck.

But if they have proof of his innocence....

She turned to face him. He looked different tonight, younger. All the worry that usually etched his glorious face had softened. Sévérine's heart ached that she hadn't done that for him herself. Gods this man deserved to be happy, and yet so did she.

Stepping closer to him, she brought her hands to rest upon his bare chest. He sucked in a breath at the contact, but pulled her even closer so their bodies were flush.

Sévérine wanted to say something profound as she looked into his grey eye with her own hazel, but the heat and desire that flowed between them was mixing up words or making them disappear altogether. Perhaps they'd talked enough anyway, and now it was time to let their bodies do the communicating.

Standing on tiptoes, she pressed a kiss over his heart, feeling it leap beneath her lips like a trapped bird.   
Julian lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he kissed her feverishly, lips, tongues and teeth colliding as he turned and walked to the bed, his palms pressing into her backside.   
Sévérine vaguely noted the strength she didn't know he possessed as he folded forward to lay her down on the mattress, his lips never leaving hers. She whimpered as his hands moved up her thighs, hitching her nightdress around her waist. He kissed her throat and skated down her chest to her sternum where he paused, the hem of her nightdress bunched in both hands. 

He lifted his head, and was floored by what he saw; this beautiful girl, with her pearlescent hair spread over his pillow, the delicious flush across her neck and chest and her swollen rosebud lips. She gazed down at him with hooded eyes.

"Gods you are exquisite" he breathed, "krasivaya" - beautiful.

He kissed the inside of her thigh, lifting her leg to rest on his shoulder. Having never been kissed there, Sévérine was surprised by how sensitive it felt.

"I'm going to taste you" he murmured, the kisses moving closer, closer... Sévérine moaned, her back arching off the bed.

When his kiss reached the spot, she thought she was going to combust. Julian ran his tongue slowly up the length of her, murmuring his approval of the unbelievable taste and feel of her. Never in his life had he experienced this, he couldn't help but rub himself against the edge of the mattress, the evidence of his own desire straining painfully against his trousers.

The pressure that had been building in Sévérine's lower belly started to spread "no, not yet" she thought, reaching for him. 

She ran her fingers through his hair, "please Julian" she whispered.

He lifted his head, his cheeks flushed and his lips glistened in the dim light. Sévérine swallowed hard, she wanted him closer; needed him to be.

He moved over her, his hips resting between her legs. She moved her hands down to the waistband of his trousers.  
"Are you sure?" he whispered hoarsely.

Sévérine nodded silently as she gently pushed his trousers down over his hips, she hadn't been more sure of anything than wanting this man to take her right now!

He pushed them all the way off while pulling a blanket up from the end of the bed. He lay next to her, pulling it over them both. Sensing a change in the atmosphere, she touched a hand to his cheek, "is everything okay?" she asked.

"Sévérine" he started, rising to an elbow, "I've wanted this for so long, I honestly can't believe it's finally happening" he smiled, knocking the breath out of her. 

She pushed up lightly to scatter kisses over his chest and throat, Julian sighed, his silver eye closing in contentment.  
"This might be our first time together," she said between kisses, "but it won't be the last."

She pushed herself all the way up, forcing Julian to lie on his back as she moved over him, shrugging out of the robe and pulling her nightdress up over her head. She was naked above him, and as he gazed up at her, a look of complete hunger on his face she suddenly felt shy. 

She leaned down to kiss those freckled shoulders that were making her delirious, the length of him pressed against his abdomen right beneath her. Before she lost her nerve, she pushed down and slowly moved her hips upwards.

Julian's eye widened, unintelligible curses leaving his lips as she did it again, and again.

"Please Sévérine" he begged, his throat raspy with want. He moved a hand between them, as she sank down.

They both gasped as they finally joined fully. All the fear and shyness vanished as Sévérine moved slowly, her eyes never leaving his.

He sat up unexpectedly, so they were nose to nose "why did we wait so long moya krasota?" - my beauty.

He was so deep this way, Sévérine was getting close again but she wasn't ready to let him go. As his hips rose to meet hers she bit down hard on his shoulder, bruising his perfect, marblesque skin.

Julian cursed into her neck, his right hand skimmed up her side to cup her breast.

She gazed down at him, at his ruffled hair and shining silver eye. He looked at her like she was a beautiful dream he didn't want to wake up from, and it made her want to climb inside him and stay there. They'd waited so long for this, to be one in the same and claimed by the other that when Sévérine finally came, her emotions got the better of her.

"Ilya!" she cried out.

His movements became frantic as he ground out "bite me again."

Julian gripped her hips tightly as she quivered around him, her tears making her lips slippery as she sank her teeth in.   
Julian jerked his hips once, twice...

The room narrowed and widened all at once as he came hard inside his beloved Sév.

They stared at each other in the dark, the lone candle long extinguished.

They looked inside each other, knowing that they were forever changed; broken and remade with parts of each other.


	3. Julian x Sévérine - Lost (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is loosely based on events in Book XIII, featuring my OC Sévérine and Julian in the dungeon after *you know what*
> 
> This is a little spoilery if you haven't played Book XIII yet.
> 
> This chapter is inspired by the song Lost by Liza Anne.
> 
> Also... ANGST WARNING!

I'll be damned if I do it,   
damned if I don't  
I'll be lost if I love him,   
lost if I won't  
and, I can't muster up the courage  
to say it's best that I leave  
I can't muster up much of anything when I'm feeling you breath  
~ Lost by Liza Anne ~

 

Sévérine turned away from the gurney where Julian sat, freshly raised from the dead.

"Sévérine" he reached for her, the gurney creaking with his weight as he tried to stand.

This is too much.

She couldn't accept what she'd seen in the Hangman's realm.

How could she die and be brought back to life?

What had it cost her?

Or was the cost to someone else?

The dungeon warped as she pressed her face into her hands, letting hot tears fall through them.

She had to get out of here.

"Please Sev, talk to me," Julian took a step towards her.

She couldn't look at him, this man she would have given her life for.

It seems she already had.

"I have to go" she said thickly.

"No no no, please Sev" Julian said, desperation marking his voice.

After everything, he couldn't let her go now.

"I can't" her voice broke.

He fell to his knees before her, holding her tear soaked hands to his lips.

"Please please please," he murmured against them, "don't leave me."

Sévérine gently tugged a hand from his grip, running it through those auburn curls she loved so well.

"I need time."

Julian searched her face but he knew he'd hurt her, badly this time.

And now she was the one to push him away.

How could he be so stupid?

Blood roared in his ears as he watched her walk away from him.

This can't be happening.

His roar of anguish was lost over the clang of the elevator in its ascent.


	4. Julian X Sévérine - I'll Be Good (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows on from the last. Julian and my MC Sévérine haven't seen each other for a few weeks since she left him in the dungeon... this is a little angsty and very NSFW.
> 
> I also shift POVs a few times which you may find jarring so sorry about that but it felt right at the time.
> 
> This chapter was inspired by the song I'll be Good by Jaymes Young.
> 
> Let me know what you think! x

I've been cold, I've been merciless  
But the blood on my hands scares me to death  
Maybe I'm waking up today  
I'll be good, I'll be good  
And I'll love the world, like I should  
I'll be good, I'll be good  
For all of the times I never could  
~ I’ll Be Good by Jaymes Young ~

 

Sévérine stood in front of the mirror, the cream coloured wrap dress hugged her curves like a second skin. It felt strange to see herself in a colour other than black or green - her favoured hues, but it was for a special occasion after all; the Spring Equinox Festival begins tonight and Sévérine was looking forward to the marketplace being transformed into an all night party, but something niggled her…. Would Julian be there? 

Since she’d left him on his knees in the dungeon weeks ago, he’d stayed away. She hadn’t so much as caught a glimpse of him and she wasn’t sure how to take it, but then what did she expect? Ilya was a constant pursuer of his own unhappiness; convinced he’s a failure when the opposite is true. She missed that slippery boy so much, but she wasn’t going to hold her breath that he’d make an appearance at the festival, besides, he probably doesn’t want to see her anyway. She would never forget the look on his face when he realised she was leaving; utter desperation. Tears pricked Sévérine’s eyes as she fixed the red roses in her hair that Asra had picked for her in the palace gardens that morning. She vowed to herself that if Julian is there tonight, she’d talk to him, tell him she’s sorry and that she hopes he can be happy.

~~~

Julian had only half expected to see her tonight. He knew she was shy and didn’t like crowds but still, he hoped Sévérine would take part in the festivities and enjoy herself. He wished this for her, not just so he’d catch a glimpse of her but because she deserves to be happy, even if it’s not with him. He’d been avoiding going to the places he knew she might be; the market and the streets close to the magic shop. But he planned to leave Vesuvia soon to continue his plague research, so tonight he hoped he’d set eyes on her one last time.

And he did.

And the breath caught uncomfortably in his throat. 

Sévérine was as beautiful as ever; dressed all in white with flowers in her hair. She was radiant; a vision of Spring and he couldn’t take his eyes off her. So many people stood between them yet in that moment, they all faded out like white noise; blurry and distorted. She hadn’t seen him, so he shrank further behind a red silk flag. Red; the colour of vitality and life’s blood. He felt his own blood charging through his body as he watched Sévérine laugh and dance with her friends. She seemed happy and he was glad, yet it hurt that he wasn’t the one causing it. The flag caught in a rogue breeze, exposing him. He locked eyes with Sévérine, her smile fading from her lips.  
He quickly turned and walked into the crowd.

~~~

Julian was here.

Sévérine had worried that the lines of him were fading from her memory. She felt foolish when it had only been weeks since she last saw him, but after everything that had happened, her memory wasn’t quite what it used to be. Could she remember him exactly as he was? It seems she hadn’t forgotten a thing, because when that flag caught in a breeze, revealing him standing there, she almost forgot to breathe. He towered above everyone else in the crowd, and with his marble skin, flaming curls and piercing gaze that looked right inside her, he was beautiful; a living legend.

And he was walking away.

Sévérine pushed through the crowd but he was gone without a trace. She glumly returned to her friends but her mood was sombre.  
“I think I’ll head back” she said to Sara, who had her arms draped around the shoulders of a very tiddly Asra.

“You should stop in at the Rowdy Raven on the way.”

“What, why?”

“Because you know he’ll be there.”

Sévérine grimaced, “you know I can’t…” 

“Sev” Sara unwound herself from Asra to take her friend’s hand, “he came here for you.”

Sévérine looked doubtfully at her closest friend.

“You know what he’s like, he wouldn’t have had any intention of approaching you. He’ll always tell himself he’s not good enough.”

“But he is!” Sévérine protested.

“Go and tell him!” Sara gave her a gentle push.

Kissing her friend on the forehead, Sévérine set off through the crowd to the infamous tavern.

~~~

He was an idiot.

Yanking his gloves off to scrub at his face, Julian leaned against the wall of one of the many alleyways near the tavern. Maybe he should go back and talk to her? No, she didn’t look particularly happy to see him. But he should at least tell her his plans to leave? He should at least say goodbye?  
Just one drink first he decided, heading for the front door of the Rowdy Raven.

~~~

Sévérine pushed the door open to find the tavern packed with people; all in various stages of tipsy to drunk. She weaved through them, taking care to avoid overly friendly hands as they reached out to touch her pearl white hair. She spotted Julian at the bar. He’d taken his cape off and slung it over his forearm as he knocked back a Salty Bitters.

“Julian.”

He turned his head slightly, then turned to face her fully.

~~~

That she had sought him out both delighted and terrified Julian. He silently prayed to any gods that might be listening… 

I’ll be good if you give me another chance with this beautiful creature. I’ll be so good.

“Sévérine” he tried to hide the surprise in his voice, “can I get you a drink?”

“Please’ she replied. 

“I’ll be right with you.” Julian turned back to the bar, refraining from biting down on his knuckles.

Fuck.

All notions of goodbye immediately left him, if she wants him back there’s no way he’s leaving Vesuvia, plague or no plague. Maybe she’d go with him though? Maybe she’s come to say goodbye to him?

Just order the gods-be-damned drinks Devorak! He screamed inwardly, gripping the bar.

The tavern was too crowded and loud to have a proper conversation. Julian wondered if it would be too presumptuous to ask Sévérine if she’d accompany him to the room he rents upstairs. It’s cramped but at least they could talk...

~~~

They sat side by side on the wooden bench in the tiny room above the tavern. Sévérine was glad they had somewhere private to be together, but the tiny confines made her nervous, yet as the warm liquid slid down her throat, warming her from the inside out, she felt strangely excited as well. Julian was so close to her, their hips and thighs lined up under the table and Sévérine could feel her magic hum along the parts of her that touched him. 

The moon shone through the skylight above, casting a shimmering glow on Julian’s devastating profile. Sévérine was relieved to not be facing him, he could melt her with just a look and she couldn’t deal with that tonight. 

“Sévérine, you look like a goddess in that dress” he said, glancing at her sidelong, “you are a goddess.”

A little taken aback by his compliment, Sévérine felt the air she breathed in fill her chest but nowhere else; she couldn’t push it further down, down into her belly, into the rest of her body. Her chest rose and fell, she took a sip of her drink and felt the fire of it flame her veins.

“I love you Sev,” Julian’s voice trembled, “I loved you then, and I love you now....” his voice completely broke. 

Sévérine reached up and placed her hand against his cheek which he leaned into, turning his face to kiss her palm.

“I know you did, my love.” 

This was really hard, hard to see him like this; broken and scattering before her. She took a shuddering breath.

“I’m sorry I left you in the dungeon like that… I went from knowing nothing to everything and it scared me… I needed time to process all of it..”

Julian released a sob, letting her hand fall as he turned away.

How could she tell him how she felt? She’d reached deep inside herself so many times to try and reach the bottom of what she felt for him, but it was endless and dark and thick with all the complications of fear and death and how similar they are - too similar. Is that what she’s really worried about? That they’re too alike? She never thought being in love was going to be easy, but this was so much more delicate than she ever imagined. 

“Julian…”

His crying had quietened, but he still faced away from her.

“Ilya”

She touched his thigh lightly, feeling him tense.

This wouldn’t do.

Taking a deep breath, she gripped his shoulder.

“Ilya, look at me, please.”

He reluctantly shifted to face her, his face wet and his eye patch sat askew on his cheek bone, revealing his plague reddened eye. His breath came in shuddering huffs.

This was painful but she had to be strong, she had to make him see her.

Before she could speak he said “I’m not worthy of you Sev.”

There was no way she was going to let him believe that. Her actions would have to speak now.

Sévérine pushed herself onto his lap so she straddled him, making him gasp. She held his face in her hands, “I love you so much Ilya, I died and came back for you and I’d do it again and again.”

Julian bent his head, trying to move from her gaze but she wouldn't let him.

“I’d do it again Ilya, even though it hurts so much to lose you, more than it does to die.”

He looked at her. He knew what this girl had done, but it didn’t seem fair. 

“I’d die for you Sev” he sniffed.

Sévérine kissed him, soft and slow because that’s what they both needed. She ran her fingers through his flame hair, tugging his head back gently to expose his delicious throat which she dragged her lips down, over his adam’s apple to the beginning of his clavicles; sharp under her tongue.

He sighed under her kisses, relaxing into them.

Her hands moved down his warm chest, releasing the buttons as she went. He gasped as she bit his bottom lip in the same moment her fingers brushed over his nipples.

“Ilya”

“Hmmm?” he murmured into her neck.

“Tell me you want me, still.” Her throat dried at the request, for he could still deny her.

Abruptly, he stood with her in his arms to lay her down on the table. She felt the dampness of spilt drinks soak into her dress as their glasses toppled but she didn’t care, there was no where she’d rather be.

Julian pulled on the tie of her dress, pulling it open so she lay exposed to him. He stepped away to pull off his boots, followed by his shirt.

“Julian?”

He returned to her, pressing his face between her breasts, “I’ll do anything,” he said into her skin, “anything for you.”

She pushed him back so she could rest on her elbows, “anything?” her bottom lip caught between her teeth. 

“Anything” he replied eagerly.

“Will you let me touch you?” she sat up on the edge of the table.

Julian nodded, shifting the bench seat out of the way and standing between her legs.

Sévérine undid the waist of his trousers, letting them fall as she planted a kiss below his navel. Julian's breath quickened when she ran her hands up and down his thighs before tugging his underwear down to reveal his desire for her.

“Gods Ilya” she sighed, taking him in her hand. He was firm and silken beneath her touch as she moved up and down. She ran her tongue from hilt to head, humming as she lapped up what already pooled there . Then she took him in, all the way. Julian cursed which only made her take him deeper and faster and fuck he tasted divine. Reaching beneath, she cupped his balls gently in her hand.

“I'm so close Sev” he moaned, his slender fingers tangled in her hair.

She pulled away from him, breathing hard, “I want you inside me Ilya.”

She lay back down on the table with her legs coiled around him, pulling him closer.

“Gods yes” he breathed, leaning down to cup her breasts. 

Sévérine moaned, pushing up into his warm hands, “please Ilya” she writhed on the table. He kissed her hard, their lips colliding painfully, as though they couldn't get close enough. With one hand on the table next to her head, Julian trailed the other up her leg and inner thigh; running through her heat.

He broke their kiss “fuck, you are so wet!”

Sévérine pushed into his hand, “it's what you do to me.”

Julian swallowed thickly, kissing the tops of her breasts as he slid a finger inside her, then another.

“Please Julian” she moaned, “I want you.”

He removed his hand, pushing himself up to gaze down at her, “moya krasota” he sighed as he finally plunged inside her - my beauty.

“Yes, that's it” she gasped.

“Oh Sev,” he moaned into her skin, his pace quickening.

“More” she breathed, her hands pulling feverishly at his hair, her lips bruising his skin with every bite and kiss. His movements became urgent… desperate, Sévérine’s back slid over the wooden table with each thrust, her release so close her magic pulsed with the beat of her blood, making her dizzy.

Julian cursed loudly as he came, his final thrusts brushing Sévérine right where she needed him, the breath leaving her body as her orgasm claimed her.

Their hearts hammered against each other as Julian lay across her chest, his sweat soaked curls brushing her cheek.  
“Are you mine again?” he asked, his voice muffled. 

“I always was.”

He looked up at her, the moonlight glittering the damp on his freckled shoulders.  
This sweet, gentle, sexy, clever man. Sévérine knew that if he let her, she was going to love the hell out of him for the rest of their lives.


	5. Sévérine x Omen (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute lil fic featuring my fem OC Sévérine and Omen who belongs to www.shokujin-shot.tumblr.com

The kettle had just boiled when Sévérine heard a soft tap on the back door. Wiping her hands on her tunic, she opened it to find a pale, brown eyed boy standing just off to the side, a canvas bag slung over his shoulder.

“Hello?”

The boy turned to her, his pale face flushed with the cold, “uhh.. hi, I’m looking for Asra?" he said, running a shaky hand through his dark brown hair.

“Are you Omen?” 

He nodded.

“Asra isn’t here but you better come inside before we both freeze to death!” she smiled kindly, as she stepped back to let him in.

Omen stumbled over his feet into the warm kitchen. Faust; Asra’s familiar raised her head from where she was coiled on the window sill, Sévérine held out her arm where she proceeded to slide up it. “I’m Sévérine and this is Faust,” she gestured to the violet snake that had settled around her shoulders. 

Omen nodded as he took in the kitchen. Sévérine could tell he was incredibly nervous, his brown eyes were wide as they darted around the small space.

“I’ll show you your room, if you’d like to follow me.”

She turned and headed for the back stairs that led up to the flat where she, Asra and of course, Faust lived. With heavy footsteps, Omen trailed behind her, up the stairs and onto the landing.

“This is it,” she said, pushing the first door open and gesturing for him to go in.

The room was small and sparsely furnished, with just a single bed, a desk and a wardrobe. Omen set his bag down on the floor, blinking in surprise at the blanket on the bed. Omen had never seen anything like it; the quilt was a patchwork of textured squares in bold, bright colours. Definitely TOO nice to be in my room, he thought wistfully.

Watching him admire the quilt, Sévérine said casually, “I thought you might like to have something comforting for your first few nights in a strange place.”

Omen turned away from her, his bottom lip trembling. He’s just come from the most unimaginable horrors, he couldn’t find his beloved twin and he had no idea where to even begin looking for her, he was hoping that’s where Asra could help. The kindness he was being shown here already was undoing him, thread by thread.

“Hey,’ Sévérine placed a hand gently on his shoulder, “you’re safe here, with us.”

“Thank you” he whispered, his back to her.

Sévérine glanced down to where Omen’s bag had tipped over, the contents of which had spilled out onto the floorboards, "ooooo!” Sévérine gushed behind him. His eyes widened in horror as Sévérine held up a pair of shiny, black, high heeled shoes.

Oh no, she’s going to think I’m nuts Omen cringed.

“We’re the same size,” she gasped, “can I borrow them sometime?”

“Omen was completely unable to meet Sévérine’s eyes, “sure” he stammered.

She placed the shoes neatly on the floor next to the wardrobe, “well, I’ll be downstairs if you need anything.” She hesitated on the threshold, before turning back to him, “I hope you like it here Omen.”

Before he could reply, she was gone.

Alone, Omen sat down heavily on the bed. He glanced from the colourful bedspread to the shoes and smiled for the first time in a long time.


	6. Julian X Beatrice - Tango in the Night (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short fic featuring Julian Devorak and fem OC Beatrice who belongs to www.immortallaughter.tumblr.com

Listen to the wind on the water  
Listen to the waves upon the shore  
Try to sleep, sleep won't come  
Just as I begin to fade  
Then I remember  
When the moon was full and bright  
I would take you in the darkness  
And do the tango in the night….  
~ Tango in the Night by Fleetwood Mac ~

 

Beatrice sat down heavily on the stone wall, heaving her long legs over the side to dangle just above the shoreline. The docks are silent this late at night, and with not a soul to be seen she basked in the quiet, watching the inky tide go in and out beneath a silver moon. It’s nice to have a place to go that is a constant, she even found the ever-present smell of fish and salt comforting. The docks and the magic shop are her favourite places in the world, although she could think of one other place she favours, actually it’s more a person than a place. She smiled to herself as the doctor’s silly face floated into her mind. She’d never met anyone so alluring, and at the same time; frustrating.  
“So frustrating” she said aloud as she let a thread of ice magic slide from her fingertips onto the surface of the water below. She watched intently as it spread and cracked; the sea’s warmth shattering it from below.

“What’s frustrating?” a low voice said behind her.

Beatrice nearly leapt straight into the water. She swiveled around to find Dr Julian Devorak standing there, his gloved hands resting on his hips.

You’ve got to be kidding me she murmured, swinging her legs back over the wall, “what are you doing here?”

“Me?” Julian flipped his cape over his shoulder with his usual flamboyance, "it’s four o'clock in the morning, what are YOU doing down here by yourself this late…”

Beatrice stood up, her arms folded across her chest. One thing she hates is the implication that she can’t look after herself. After what she’s been through, she’s more than capable and Julian knows that.

"Well now that you’re here, it’s time for me to go home,” she pushed past him, forcing him to take a step back.

“Trice’ he said, catching her arm, “don’t be like that, I know you can take care of yourself just fine.” He brought one of her hands to his lips. Beatrice felt a pang of self-consciousness as he carefully kissed each scar.

“You do know I could toss you into the sea if I wanted to” she said coolly.

“Darling, I don’t doubt it,” he mused, moving a tendril of dark hair from her forehead, "actually, that reminds me of the time the captain of the ship threw me overboard during the…”

“Oh here we go” Beatrice interrupted.

Julian stopped dead. “Did you just roll your eyes at me?” he asked, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

“No” she said as she did it again, moving out of his grasp.

“Ohohoho!” 

He made to grip her around the waist but she twisted away, her boots sliding on the damp cobbles. “It’s like that is it?” he grinned, reaching for her again only to grab thin air.  
Beatrice’s laugh echoed through the docks as Julian gave chase.

Just when she thought she’d truly outsmarted him, Julian leapt over a wooden crate, landing right in front of her. Beatrice yelped in surprise, reaching her arms out as she lost her footing. Julian grabbed her hand just in time, twirling her under his arm to face him.

“You should have told me you like to dance my love” he quipped. Before Beatrice could reply, he pulled her to his chest so they were flush.

“Care to tango?” he whispered in her ear.

“Gladly” she replied, placing her leg between his.

He narrowed his eyes at her, “you don’t play fair do you Trice?” a delicious flush swept over his high cheekbones.

~~~

Julian swept her over the stones as the sun began its ascent over Vesuvia, only stopping when the dockyard began to stir with the sounds of the fisherman about to embark on their first voyage of the day.

“We should go” Julian sighed, dipping Beatrice low and pressing a warm kiss to the base of her throat.

“Come home with me” she said breathlessly.

He blinked down at her; how could this beautiful girl want HIM to go home with her? Surely he misheard? Before he could ask the question, he spotted something over her shoulder, “oh gods, Risus!”

Beatrice turned to see a blue nosed pitbull barrelling towards them.

“I’ll meet you at yours” he kissed her forehead before running across the dockyard in the direction of the magic shop.

Beatrice collapsed onto a crate, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes as she watched her gangly, flame haired, dorky doctor disappear into the foggy morning, her beloved familiar in hot pursuit.


	7. Julian X Sévérine - Hope (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is turning into a bit of a 'Sev Fest' but I promise I'll post some more diverse one shots with other Arcana characters and apprentices soon (if you have any suggestions, let me know.)

Closing the door gently behind him, Julian set the breakfast he’d bought from the market on the rickety table, smiling to himself as he took in the scene before him; the overturned glasses, the crumpled clothing and Sévérine; still fast asleep in the ridiculously tiny bed. He bent to pick her white dress up off the floor, shaking out the wrinkles and folding it neatly along with his own clothing which he now quietly removed.

Julian marveled at how Sévérine looked in slumber; the relaxed set of her lips and the way her dark lashes fluttered against her cheeks as she dreamed. She looked so small and fragile, you wouldn’t think she harbours incredibly powerful magic. Even Julian, who doesn’t consider himself to be particularly receptive to that kind of thing, can feel something within her; something dark and ominous. Yet somehow, he’s not afraid of it, despite her constant fear of hurting him.

Sévérine lay with her back to him as he slid under the sheets, fair skin luminous in the half light as he pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck evoking a sleepy sigh from her. He traced a finger lightly over the bumps of her spine, he didn’t want to wake her but he can’t stop touching her. 

She twisted to face him, burying her face in his chest, “go back to sleep Ilya,” she murmured. 

Julian chuckled softly at his lovely, grumpy girl, “it’s morning you know, and I have breakfast.”

She blinked up at him, her face contorted in an expression that could only be described as utter disdain, making Julian laugh more.

“Don’t laugh at me” she pulled the sheet over her face.

“Don’t hide from me,” he moved to nestle between her thighs, “you’re not a morning person are you” he said into her neck as he scattered kisses there one after the other.

“Nooooo” she whined.

“Do you know what I see when I look at you?”

“A grumpy, half blind girl with creepy magic?” she grumbled, her voice rough with sleep.

Julian pushed himself up to look at her face, “well, yes…”

“Ilyaaaaaa…..”

“I’m joking darling,” he teased, trying to keep her from wriggling out from under him.

“What then?”

“Hope” he said simply.

Sévérine was his hope. He’d wanted a future, prayed for one with her and now, after everything they’ve been through, it was finally within their reach.

She looked up at him, her good eye bleary with sleep. An auburn curl fell across his patched eye, the other so earnest and hopeful. She kissed his chin, then his cheeks, all the while trailing her hands down his sides. Julian moaned at the touch, her fingertips dangerously light against him. He kissed her deeply, pressing her into the mattress, she felt so soft beneath him he thought he might explode if she touched him in the right place.

She started moving her fingers rapidly over the soft skin of his hips, tickling him. Julian screeched, almost launching himself completely out of the bed.

“How could you!” he moaned, “I even brought breakfast.”

Sévérine laughed at the look on his face; so betrayed.

Walking her fingertips slowly up his chest, she couldn’t help giggling as he squirmed, pushing himself up the bed to get away, “that’s what you get,” she said, “for waking the dead.”


	8. Asra X Gender Neutral Fan Apprentice (slightly NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fan Apprentice helps Asra out of his Gladiator costume... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

You both know where this is leading as Asra guides your hands to the golden chain sitting just above his collar bone. He's so close you can feel his breath on your forehead as you gently unfasten the clip that holds the feathered cape across his shoulders. As it falls heavily to the floor, your hands travel to the golden loop in the centre of his chest where several chains link. With uncertainty, you move your fingers underneath the loop, feeling Asra's sharp intake of breath as your knuckles press lightly into his sternum.

You glance up to find his hooded, violet gaze focused intently on you. Swallowing thickly, your eyes travel to his mouth where his beautiful bottom lip is caught between teeth.

"Do you need help?" he asks softly, bringing his hands to rest on your waist. The contact feels too hot through your clothing. Clearing your throat loudly, you return to the task at hand. With a sharp twist the central loop opens, loosening the chains connected to it. You gently push them over Asra's shoulders, letting them fall with a soft, metallic clack.

Your fingertips slowly trail down his stomach, marveling at how soft and warm he feels. Both of you are breathing audibly by the time your fingers get to the waistband of his loose pants. Asra says your name like a litany as you slide them beneath the thin fabric, his desire for you evident against your palm. Without warning, he captures your lips in the softest kiss, the taste of him so divine you almost forget to breathe. You return the kiss, your lips crushing his; while your expert hands claim him. Asra pushes and pulls at your clothing, his hands running up and over your stomach and chest sending delicious chills down your spine.

Feeling courageous, you move forward, forcing Asra back onto the silk cushions, piled upon the unmade bed. His eyes shine with want as you move above him, discarding the rest of your clothing as you press your body against his. Asra groans loudly, you fit together so well, so perfectly you can hardly believe it. Leaning between Asra's thighs, you smile into the kiss you entice from him, knowing that this is exactly where you want to be.


	9. Asra x 2 Fan Apprentices (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A self-indulgent fic inspired by the Masquerade featuring my OC Sévérine and her lovers Asra and the ridiculously sweet Eamon who belongs to www.immortallaughter.tumblr.com

Sévérine stood to the side of the doorway, so full of nerves she could barely breathe. Even the few glasses of wine she’d shared with Julian and Beatrice hadn’t been enough to incite a little courage in her. With her back to the wall she watched the revellers spill past, talking and laughing amongst themselves, clearly excited for the night ahead.

It’s just a masquerade, she told herself, she could do this. Taking a deep breath, Sévérine entered the ballroom, putting the refreshments table in her sights as she strode as confidently as she could across the wood panelled floor, the ivory chiffon of her skirts billowing behind her. She only made it halfway before a hand touched her waist.

“Sév.”

She turned to face Eamon, his shining hazel eyes gazing down at her from behind his mask. Sévérine blushed at the sight of him, his costume was gorgeous tints of silver and taupe, the shirt cut dangerously low, exposing much more of his skin than she’d ever seen.

“Eamon, you look… amazing!” she beamed. He bowed his head shyly, his lips forming words he couldn’t quite say so instead he pulled her close to him, their bodies flush as he lifted then spun her, laughing at her squeals of delight as her feet lifted off the floor.

“Dance with me” he whispered, pulling back a little to gently place her back down to earth.

She nodded, unable to wipe the smile off her face as he led her to the dance floor. Eamon held her close as they moved in time with the slow beat of the song playing. She felt his magic seep into her, soothing her anxieties and dampening any lingering fear. Eamon had the most reassuring affect on her, even though right now she can barely look at him - he’s too handsome and too lovely for her wine tampered senses. Feeling along the edge of his inner guard, she let a tendril of her own magic slide through, feeling him tense slightly then relax as he let her in.

“How can you be so perfect” he breathed, his lips brushing her bare collarbone.

She suddenly felt so powerful, knowing this immensely talented mage will let himself be weakened by her touch. She sighed, turning her head to rest a cheek against his chest, his heart beating steadily beneath it.

As they turned, Sévérine’s hazel eye locked with violet.

Asra.

He gave her a lazy smile when their eyes met.  
How long had he been watching them? she wondered. She’d never seen him look so regal before. His costume was all purples, pinks and golds, the beautiful sheer front panel stretched provocatively across his chest. His lovely, white hair was swept up off his forehead revealing his fine features and making his piercing eyes even more vibrant. Sévérine had always thought Asra handsome but tonight, he was divine.

Eamon followed her gaze and seeing who it was that held her attention, took her hand in his and led her to him. The wine was starting to settle in her blood, warming and calming her from the inside out.

“Hello master” she said, her tone mischievous causing Asra to raise his eyebrows in surprise. Chuckling softly, he brought her free hand up to his lips, pressing a kiss between her first two knuckles.

“Sévérine, you look so beautiful.”

She flushed at the sentiment, feeling a little self conscious. Eamon gave her hand a squeeze before depositing her beside Asra on the window seat.

“And you too Eamon” Asra said as Eamon reached down to kiss him fully on the lips. Watching her lovers, Sévérine felt lucky to be part of something so special. Every moment they spent together was precious and they completely adored each other. She smiled as she felt Eamon’s magic hum as the kiss deepened, before they broke apart breathlessly, their cheeks deliciously flushed. Eamon came to sit on her other side so she was in between them. Asra turned her slightly so her right shoulder rested against his chest. They were so close she could feel their breath mingling on her neck.

“Will you come home with us Sév?” Asra asked, his lips resting on the curve of her shoulder. She felt his arm move around her waist to take Eamon’s, forming a brace around her. Masked party goers looked at them with expressions of curiosity and envy as they passed.

“Stay tonight” Eamon whispered. A statement rather than a question because he knew from the way her magic tugged hard on his that it was a yes.


	10. Julian X Sévérine - Insomnia (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My OC Sévérine and Julian for the following fluffy prompt on Tumblr - “Did i ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?”

Sévérine was wide awake. 

She’d spent the best part of the last 3 hours staring at the ceiling, willing sleep to come. Even Asra’s fail safe Bedtime Tea hadn’t done the trick. The candle she had lit earlier was almost at its end; the last flickers throwing strange shapes against the walls; dark outlines that crept out of the gloom. Staring at them, Sévérine couldn’t shake the feeling that something didn’t feel right. An odd sense of foreboding washed over her as she made to blow the candle out, but before she could take a breath a light tapping sounded at the window. Sévérine sat back on the pillows, her heart pounding uncomfortably as she watched the glass pane darken by the silhouette behind it. Pulling the blankets up to her chin she scolded herself for not closing the curtains earlier. 

Sensing her anxiety, Sévérine’s magic began to stir; rising slowly to the surface like oil; thick and burning in response to her fear. She weighed up whether she should wake Asra, but that would mean walking across the room to the door in full view of the window. No. Whoever was out there would have to face her magic’s wrath if they meant her harm. She closed her eyes and tried to gauge the motives of whoever was on the other side of the window. As the tapping sounded again red flashed across her vision:

...Red wine, a bloody red heart and red… hair? 

She snorted. There's only one person who'd try to get into her bedroom through the window in the dead of night.

Pulling her robe tightly around herself, Sévérine crawled over the blankets to the window where she saw one Dr Julian Devorak gripping onto a drainpipe. He looked damp, his white shirt clinging to his broad shoulders, the muscles shifting beneath as he strained to move from the pipe to the window which Sévérine had opened to him. With substantial effort, he landed with a soft, wet thud on the threadbare rug.

“Julian?” she whispered, as he slowly unfolded himself, stretching up to his full height which meant his head almost brushed the ceiling.

“Sév!” he exclaimed loudly, spreading his gloveless hands out wide, “I thought you were never going to open the window!”

“Sssssshhh!” She grabbed his arm and steered him to the bed; pushing him onto it. The way his shirt seemed practically translucent with moisture stirred something in her she really didn’t want to deal with right now. 

“Why are you so wet?”

“Someone threw a bucket of water at me when I was on my way here” he said, his voice an exaggerated whisper. 

She snickered, shaking her head at how typically Ilya this all was.

Julian ran a hand through darkened curls, his silver eye glassy as he turned to look at her, his face softened comically as he took her in, “did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?”

Sévérine narrowed her eyes at him, realisation dawning on her “you’re drunk!” she hissed, trying to stop herself from smiling at the idiotic way he was gazing at her. 

Julian leaned back on an elbow, his shirt falling open with the movement, revealing the soft skin of his throat. Sévérine swallowed audibly.

“I’m not drunk, I’m just pleasantly buoyed by the good grape!” he exclaimed.

Sévérine tutted, “I’ll get you some water and a towel to dry off.

She rose from the bed, but Julian grabbed her arm before wordlessly pulling her on top of him.

“Ilya!”

“Hmmm?” he murmured, trailing wine-warmed kisses beneath her ear – the place he knew made her liquefy.

“Nothing” she sighed, letting him lay her down on the blankets as the candle finally gave in to the dark.


	11. Julian X Asra - We Have Each Other (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very angsty chapter featuring Julian and Asra on Lazaret after the fan apprentice died of the plague...  
> (Fan Apprentice with they/them pronouns)

Julian stood on the shore, his booted feet sunk into the blackened sands of Lazaret - the plague island. 

It would be such a pretty place if it weren't tainted with so much death and suffering he sighed, glancing at the dark towers as they loomed against the starless sky.

A shuffle sounded behind him and he turned to face Asra; his fair hair gleaming in the moonlight as he approached. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I was about to ask you the same thing” Asra said as he came to stand beside him. His arms were wrapped tightly around himself; shielding against the chilly night breeze.

They stood together in silence, the only sound the gentle lapping of the waves near their feet.

“I miss them so much” Asra sighed.

“I…” Julian began. His throat felt tight, too tight to release words.

“They looked up to you.”

“I know they did,” Julian choked out, “and I failed them.”

“Julian…” Asra tentatively rested a hand on his shoulder, feeling him stiffen at the touch.

“They adored you, even I could see…”

“No” Julian wrenched himself from Asra, stumbling on the wet sand.

“No, it isn't like that, it wasn't like that.” He started pacing, running a hand through messy auburn curls.

“They were so wonderful you know. So eager to learn and I was too wrapped up in myself and my work to see...I didn't see that they were unwell.”   
He sat down heavily on the sand, drawing his legs up to his chest.

“You shouldn't blame yourself,” Asra sat down next to him. “They wouldn't want that.”

“I loved them.” 

Julian looked at Asra, waiting for his reaction. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been. He'd loved them the entire time. He loved their sweetness, their curiosity, and the way they looked at him when he was explaining something. The way they tilted their head. The way they wrinkled their nose in concentration. All these things he loved about them. He loved them and now he'd never get the chance to tell them. 

He sobbed into his knees.

“I loved them too” Asra's voice broke at the admission, “they were so easy to love."

Julian blinked up at Asra, whose violet eyes shimmered with unshed tears. 

“How are we going to live without them?” he asked, unable to keep the emotion out of his voice any longer.

Asra closed his hand around the nape of Julian's neck, and softly, pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“We have each other.”


	12. Asra X m!apprentice (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra and m!apprentice for the prompt "you’re gorgeous when you orgasm."

Asra closed the door to the magic shop and turned to face the apprentice.

A heartbeat.

Two.

Before the third, Asra had pressed him up against the door, their lips colliding urgently; devouring the taste they’d longed for all night.

The stolen glances and teasings of an evening spent surrounded by other people was culminated in these furious touches. The hot press of skin where their clothes had parted; the desire between them unravelling.

“I want you” Asra murmured, his lips drifting down to kiss the hollow of his throat. The apprentice moaned loudly, his knees becoming weak with the effort of holding himself up. Asra smiled into his skin at the response before sinking to his knees.

“No!” the apprentice exclaimed hoarsely as he realised what Asra intended to do.

With hooded violet eyes that shimmered in the gloaming, Asra looked up at him.

“Let me” he whispered.

Nerves broke over the apprentice in waves, his body tensing with it.

Asra straightened in his kneeling position, his hands resting on the waistband of the apprentice’s pants.

“Let me” he repeated.

Swallowing audibly, the apprentice nodded. He stared, utterly transfixed as Asra slowly pushed his pants all the way down to his ankles.

Still gazing up at him, Asra took the apprentice gently in his hand, moving his fist up and down in agonisingly slow strokes. The apprentice tried and failed to stifle a groan as Asra swirled his thumb over the slit.

“Fuck!” his head banged against the door, evoking a chuckle from Asra.

“I haven’t even started yet.”

With that, he took him in his mouth. Every inch of him.

The apprentice held his breath as Asra started to slide his sensual lips over him, moaning at the exquisite taste.

Asra’s mouth was so soft, so warm. He couldn’t handle it. The apprentice’s fingers dug into the wood of the door. He was so close already, heat pooled in his lower belly, sending delicious tingles down his legs.

“Oh Asra” he breathed, reaching down to run a hand through his pearlescent hair.

“I’m going to come.”

The words were barely uttered before he was overtaken; launching out of himself then pulling back in a riptide of euphoria.

It went on and on; his whole body trembling with aftershocks.

The apprentice had never experienced anything like it. As his breathing slowed, he looked down at Asra; fingers still caught in his tumble of curls.

“You’re gorgeous when you orgasm” Asra said, giving him one last lick before standing.

“Is that so?” the apprentice smiled shyly, winding his arms around Asra’s neck.

“It’s not possible for you to get more gorgeous, but we better check.”

Asra laughed, capturing his lips in a kiss that inevitably deepened.


	13. Julian X Sévérine - I'm Pretty Irresistible (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian Devorak and my sweet MC Sév for the prompt - "Well, I'm pretty irresistible." .. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“This isn’t a joke Julian, I thought something terrible had happened to you.”

Sévérine was furious, not an emotion she felt very often but there she was, grinding her teeth down to the gums while Julian sat before her, smiling innocently, the gash on his cheekbone grotesque in the candlelight.

“I thought you’d been kidnapped.”

He’d been missing for two days. Two days with no word. She didn’t know whether to kiss him or kill him or cry, which is her usual response to things, but she was past that now. He needed to know just how angry she was.

“Well, I’m pretty irresistible” he grinned, leaning back in the chair.

“It was just a minor scuffle, as you can see” he gestured to the gash. “Nothing to write home about…”

The words died on his lips at the look on her face. He was going to suffer a little for frightening her like that, and he knew it.

Without a word, she slid her bare thighs over his trouser clad ones. As he reached his hands up to touch them, she smacked them away.

“Don’t touch me” she hissed.

She began unbuttoned his shirt, her gaze focused on the bobbing of his adam’s apple. She could feel the searing heat of him through her underwear as she moved achingly slowly over him.

More roughly than intended, she pushed his shirt open to reveal the pale expanse of his chest, the smattering of auburn hair, and dark bruises that bloomed along his ribs. Pressing one with the heel of her hand, his sharp exhalation twisted something in her gut. What happened to him? Trying to hide the concern on her face, she ran her fingers over his shoulders, and down across his nipples that puckered deliciously at her touch.

“You’re going to have to tie my hands if you don’t want me to touch you” he said through gritted teeth.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you.”

She felt him harden beneath her. She pushed down on him, her hips finding their own rhythm as her fingertips continued their exploration of his exposed skin, the muscles beneath tensing with every grind.

Gods, he felt good.

She wanted to feel more of him, to feel his damp skin against hers. She slid the straps of her dress off her shoulders, revealing her breasts. She pressed herself against him, “you’re so good Ilya” she breathed, tangling a hand through his thick hair. 

He cursed softly as she rode him, she knew he could feel her wetness through his trousers. Yanking his head back by the hair, she pressed hot kisses along the column of his throat. Relief washed over her. He was safe. He was bruised and battered, but he was safe.

“I’m going to come Sév.”

“Don’t you dare” she murmured, crushing her mouth to his. His whole body strained with the effort not to come, not to touch her.

To obey her.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry” he said, his voice hoarse.

“Please Sév.”

She looked down at him, at his bleary, grey eyes and kiss swollen lips. She felt tearful all of a sudden. “Don’t ever do that to me again.”

She brought his arms up to circle her, granting him permission to touch. She quickened her movements over him, she wanted him inside her so badly, but it could wait.

“Fuck!” he moaned into her shoulder. She kissed him in silent permission, feeling him buck beneath her, her name echoing off the walls. The sound of his strangled cries pushing her over the edge into her own oblivion.

Once the waves had subsided, she fell against him, their sweat slicked skin so hot between them. Their hearts beating like trapped birds. Julian stroked her soft, pale hair with trembling hands. 

“Remind me to get myself in trouble with you more often.”


	14. Asra X F!Apprentice (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by Asra's route for Book XVII: The Star *spoilers warning*

When Asra emerges from the waves, the breath catches in her throat. The last time she saw him, he had told her he loves her.

He loves her.

A sensual smile spreads upon his lips as he draws closer, reaching for her as though they’d been seperated an eternity. She leans into his touch, letting him lay her down on the soft, glittery sand.

“I missed you so much.” He whispers, his breath warm on her damp skin. 

She sighs as he litters soft kisses along her jaw and down her neck. When his lips meet hers, she deepens the kiss almost immediately; revelling in the sweet taste of him. Of smoky tea, the sea and Asra.

“Touch me.” She says, pulling him on top of her and wrapping her legs around his waist. He moans into her mouth, bringing his hands around to run down the length of her thighs. She doesn’t know if it’s the magical realm or just the fact that it’s Asra, but his touch sends shivers up and down her spine.

She tilts her hips, encouraging him. “Please.”

He breaks away, holding his breath as he gazes down at her; searching her face for a sign. 

“Are you sure?” 

She nods her affirmation, opening her legs wider to give him better access.

Asra dives in for a kiss that’s hard and full of need. His hands loosen her clothing, his touch scorching her skin as he caresses her hips, gently lining them up with his. 

He speaks her name over and over as he plunges deep, his kisses tender and reverent as he worships her in the sand, their magic calling to one another like an echo. 

She can no longer hear the waves, or the breeze whispering through the palms. It’s just the two of them, and this.


	15. Julian X Sévérine - Just Enjoying the View (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My OC Sévérine and Julian for the prompt "Oh, don't mind me. Just enjoying the view."

Sévérine looked between the pile of matches and Julian and back again, her brow furrowed.

"You can't really be this bad at Snap, surely?"

Julian chuckled, taking a swig of Salty Bitters. "We can't all be good at cards like you, love."

"But it's Snap!"

He looked at her over the rim of his tankard, her small hands were splayed out on the wooden table, the cards spread before them. She glanced up at him, a blush colouring the apples of her pale cheeks.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just enjoying the view." He winked.

The blushed deepened, her bottom lip catching in her teeth where she worried it. Suddenly, realisation dawned on her. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You've been losing on purpose!"

"Have I?" He set the tankard down, crossing his gloved hands over his broad chest.

"Yes, you have."

"Are you angry?"

"No?"

"Damn."

Sévérine laughed, moving to sit next to him on the bench seat. She grasped his chin with one hand, turning his head to face her.

"What am I going to with you Devorak?"

Julian knew she found it hard to dominate him sometimes. Taking the lead wasn't her natural way, but she does it for him, and sometimes he does it for her; their relationship a continuous dance, with each of them taking turns to lead.

"Oh I don't know... marry me perhaps?"

She looked into his grey eyes, trained intently down on her.

"Don't do that." she hissed.

"What? It's not a joke."

She removed her hand from his jaw, moving away from him slightly to process what he'd just said. Her thoughts swirled with games of Snap and too much gin and auburn hair caught in her fingers and bruises blooming along freckled skin.

She shivered.

She had done things with Julian she never thought she'd do, and she liked it, loved it so much more than she thought she would. Could she keep doing this for the rest of her life? Did she want him that much?

Did she love him that much?

Gods yes.

Julian reached for her hands, bringing them to his chest. "I mean it."

Sévérine smirked, realising the hand she could play.

"Just how much do you want to marry me Ilya?" she asked sweetly.

"A lot." He replied, squeezing her hands tightly to his warm chest.

"Enough to beg?" she whispered.

She watched the blush race up the side of his neck, reddening his ears. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Can we go home now?"

She turned her head to look at him, the air between them intense and tangible. She knew he was serious, but they could talk about it later. She had other things on her mind now.

They pushed out into the night air, their laughter echoing in the alleyway as they hurried down the cobbled streets, the cards and matches long forgotten.


	16. Muriel X MC - Talisman (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wrote this for The Arcana Secret Cupid 2019 on tumblr

The dark forest is beautiful at dusk. Most people would find it unnerving, but you love the transformation that takes place as the quiet minutes pull day into night. If anything, you find it comforting. 

You push through the undergrowth with ease despite the fading light. Your nostrils fill with the intoxicating scent of vespertine flowers, a small smile playing on your lips as you hear the first rustlings of nocturnal creatures just beginning their day as yours comes to a close. 

Although, it isn’t quite over _yet._

The velvet pouch hanging from your belt feels heavy as you delve into the forest, and not in terms of weight. You try to distract yourself by thinking of other things, but you’re almost there; almost to your destination. If you’re not afraid of the dark, then surely, you’re not afraid of what his reaction will be when you give him the gift.

_It’s just something little_ you reassure yourself as you approach the wooden hut; half-hidden by overgrown shrubs. If you hadn’t walked this path so many times before, this place would be easy to miss. You constantly marvel at how a big man like Muriel could fit inside such a tiny space, let alone live in it.

The scent of myrrh becomes strong as you close in on the little hut. Movement nearby alerts you to a presence and you gasp as Muriel’s familiar bounds towards you.

“Inanna!’ You squeal as the huge wolf jumps up and affectionately licks a wet stripe across your cheek. You glance up from giving Inanna a belly rub to find Muriel looming in the hut’s doorway.

“I heard squealing” he sighs, turning to go back inside. “I thought the wild pigs were back.” 

“Wild pigs?” You question, giving Inanna one last pat before following Muriel inside. You feel a warmth pool in your chest as you realise he didn’t completely shun you like he usually does when you call on him unexpectedly. 

A fire burns high in the hearth as you sit down on the pile of furs Muriel gestured to when you walked in. “You look well” you say, cocking your head at him. He _did_ look well, from what you could see of him - Muriel tends to favour inhabiting the shadows.

“Would you like some tea?” he asks, turning towards the darkest corner of the hut.

“Yes please.”

Your gaze falls to the velvet pouch tied to your belt. Although you are nervous to give it him, you decide there’s no point in putting it off. You knew it would be almost impossible to lure Muriel over to sit with you because he tends to keep his distance, so you decide to do the next best thing – go to him.

He doesn’t appear to hear you approach as he busies himself with the tea. You can’t help smiling at how far things have come. This semblance of a friendship between you is more than you could have hoped for. For so long, you haven’t been able to recall him because of a spell. But thanks to the packet of myrrh Muriel gave you to help you remember him, he doesn’t have to go through the agony of explaining himself to you every time. You know it hurts him to do so, and one day, you hope to break the spell for good, but the myrrh allows you to develop your relationship more deeply than ever before, and slowly, all the walls Muriel has put up to protect himself from the pain, are starting to waver a little.

_These things take time,_ you reason.

“I have something for you” you venture. 

Muriel stops what he’s doing. “What is it?” he asks, a note of unease evident in his rough voice.

You hold out the pouch to him as he turns, his green eyes glimmering down at you like a forest canopy.

“It’s just something small” you say, as he gingerly shakes the pouch over the palm of his huge, calloused hand. Muriel squints at the metal disc that lands onto it.  
“It’s a talisman” you say, as you watch him examine the gift. Your nerves get the better of you and you cough loudly; your throat suddenly dry. You can feel a burning flush creep up your neck, turning your ears pink.

“What is it for?” he asks curiously, holding the talisman closer to the light to better see the intricate design etched on one side.

“It’s for friendship. It’s a friendship talisman.”

Muriel stills, the disc clutched tightly between his fingers. Awkward minutes tick by while you silently curse yourself for giving him something so personal. You had put a lot of thought and poured a lot of yourself into his gift, and now you suddenly feel like you want to take it back.

Just as you decide you’re going to slip out of the door while his back is turned, he faces you. Your breath hitches as he steps closer, leaving barely an inch between you and his impossibly strong form.

“Did you make it?” Muriel asks softly. 

You can’t bring yourself to meet his eyes. You feel ridiculous and foolish and so exposed – something that you hadn’t expected to feel.

“Yes.”

Muriel reaches for your hand; his touch warm and reassuring as he rubs his thumb over your knuckles. You look up into his face then and are momentarily startled by his expression. His other hand presses the talisman to his lips which are quirked in the smallest, faintest of grins. 

“Thank you” he murmurs.


	17. Julian X Sévérine - Caught off guard (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A little microfic between Julian and my OC Sévérine

Sévérine took in every line of him; from the set of his strong jaw to the flickering of his eyelids as he gazed down at the parchment she'd placed in front of him. The lamp light set his auburn hair aflame which reminded her of the painted icons in her mother's spiritual books - a living saint.

Julian's lips moved soundlessly as he read, and before she knew what she was doing, Sévérine had pushed herself across the table and captured them with her own. Julian made a small sound in surprise, then his hands came up to gently cup her face, the parchment long forgotten in a puddle of Salty Bitters.


	18. Sévérine X Julian - Happy Ending (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is inspired by Julian's route Book XXI - The World (upright ending). I'm still going to write these two together, even though their Arcana journey has come to a (happy) end. 
> 
> If you like reading about them, or any other Arcana characters please feel free to send me prompts or requests via tumblr - https://fawnsummer.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you for reading xx

Sévérine closed the book she’d been reading and tucked it under her pillow just as one, impossibly tall redhead crawled onto the bed next to her. She giggled “however did you manage months sleeping in tiny cabins with those legs of yours?”

“Well, darling,” Julian grinned. “I don’t suppose you remember the story of Mazelinka hiding me in a crate of rum?”

“That’s actually true?” she asked, incredulous.

“Possibly” he winked, reaching up to tuck a tendril of pearlescent hair behind her ear.

They’d made it. Sévérine still hadn’t gotten her head around what they’d gone through together to get to this point, but she knew without a doubt, that she’d do it all again a thousand times over for this; a future.

She’d felt it when they defeated the devil. Julian’s love had flowed into her with such force she’d struggled with the effort not to cry out. Not to turn around and kiss him senseless. It was real and she couldn’t have done it without him. Without any of them. She had been alone so long, she didn’t think it was possible she could be so blessed.

“Sév, what’s wrong?” Julian's concerned voice pulled her out of her reverie. “Your eye is weeping.”

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” She rested her hand over where his lay on her cheek, his thumb gently brushing away the tears that leaked from her clouded eye.

“I’m just…”

They were so close; nose to nose and thigh to thigh on the narrow mattress. Sévérine kissed him lightly, his lips felt dry from a day spent in the sea breeze.

“Sév, I was thinking we could move the mattress onto the floor…”

She kissed him again, harder, relishing in the taste of him; of rum and sea salt. She couldn’t get enough. He stilled beneath her, made boneless with every press of her lips on his sun-warmed skin. They could do this all night if they wanted. There was nothing sinister waiting for them anymore; no plague, no bargains and no devil.

A creaking sound went ignored as Sévérine pushed her hands firmly under Julian’s shirt, while her lips moved to the softness beneath his jaw. He moaned loudly and she smiled against him.

“Sévérine, I want. I need…”

The sound of wood giving way with a crack echoed around the small space as they fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs and sheets.

“What happened?” Sévérine looked from Julian to the bed they were lying on just seconds before.

“I did try to tell you we should move the mattress onto the floor, love.” He rubbed the side of his head where he’d banged it on the way down. “That bed can barely take one person, nevermind two.”

“Oh! We should sleep upstairs!

“Above board?”

Sévérine nodded excitedly as she started gathering the blankets in her arms.

“Now you’re talking, darling.”

Sévérine squealed as Julian picked her up effortlessly in his arms.

“I don’t know why I didn’t think of it myself.” He said, as he carried her up onto the deck of the ship for a night spent under a star strung sky.


	19. Sévérine x Asra - It’s all been a lie, hasn’t it? (SFW)

Sévérine swallowed a mouthful of the tea she’d just brewed, the taste bitter but not unpleasant.  
Definitely not Pomegranate Tisane she thought squinting over her shoulder at the jars neatly arranged in Asra’s tea caddy. But then, it wasn’t the first time she’d made a mistake reading labels. Sévérine was struggling with her one-eyed sight much more than she cared to admit. Still, the tea was nice although not very fruity like she was expecting.  
Before she could take another sip she froze, gripping the teacup tightly in one white-knuckled hand. Across the table, Sévérine saw herself as if in a dream except the scene was so familiar, like a memory. She watched in silent shock as she gifted Asra an embroidered rug she found in the market and when he admitted no one had ever given him anything so lovely before, she kissed him.   
The memory was so real Sévérine could feel the kiss all over again; the warmth of his lips as they slid against hers, and how soft his hair felt when she snaked her hands up the back of his neck. But there was something else, something that as she kept watching, turned her blood to ice. Without warning, Asra roughly removed her arms from around his neck. Sévérine stood as still as a statue as he glared down at her, all the warmth between them gone as he hissed the words she’d always feared he’d say - “I don’t want you.”  
Asra scoffed contemptuously as a stream of tears slid down Sévérine’s reddened cheeks. “I’m still taking this” he said, tugging the rug she’d gifted him under one arm before leaving her, leaning against the kitchen table, her wet face in her hands.  
Then, the memory was gone.  
Sévérine stared at her hands, the tea gone cold on the table in front of her. Her memory was bad at best but why didn’t she remember that part? Surely she would remember the utter disdain flaring in Asra’s eyes. She didn’t think he had it in him to so much as sneer but she’d just seen him do it. Plus, he’d left on one of his long journeys straight after the kiss. If that was how Asra truly felt, if this was her own magic trying to tell her what she didn’t want to know, then Sévérine couldn’t be here when Asra returned.  
With the threat of tears too close, Sévérine pushed back her chair with a loud scrape and headed up to her room to pack her things. She didn’t know where she was going or how long she’d be gone for but she never wanted to see that look on Asra’s face again.  
—  
Two days later, Asra returned to an empty house. The sign on the door of the shop read Closed Indefinitely. He frantically searched the entire house for Sévérine, for any evidence of where she’d gone and why, yet in the kitchen, he doesn’t notice the half-empty glass bottle with a faded label replaced in the wrong spot in his tea caddy. Once upon a time, the label had read:

Timortea  
Timor: from timeō  
Definition: Fear, dread

A tea to awaken your deepest, darkest fears


End file.
